


Scientific Accident

by Doomedheros



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, fragments
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomedheros/pseuds/Doomedheros
Summary: 片段灭文法





	Scientific Accident

Fragment-1

“真不敢相信！”

穿着白大褂的红发雀斑青年风一般冲进了实验室，贴着“脑”字牌的大门惯性地扇动了几下然后停住。

显微镜前同样打扮的黑发青年抬起头。

“Sean，别大呼小叫的。”

“你听完绝对比我叫的还大声，”Sean一屁股坐在转椅上，“我刚才去Emma那儿取培养皿，你猜怎么着？”他顿了顿，接着说：“她居然没把咱们的培养皿放进低温箱！那玩意儿都长满灰绿曲霉了！”

“什么？！”黑发青年猛地站了起来。

Sean掏掏耳朵，“我就说你会叫得更大声……”

“她怎么能！那是我和Charles搞了一个星期才成功的！”

“Hank，嘿，嘿，别砸东西！”Sean用力一蹬地，连人带转椅向后滑出几米远。“我敢打赌是强磁的家伙们叫她干的。”

黑发青年的动作瞬间停住，他看向门口的眼神里充满了杀意。

“强——磁！”

 

撕裂他们，吸干他们的血，让他们付出代价。

这样的句子一直在Hank McCoy的耳边萦绕。在第三次因为力量过猛压碎了盖玻片后，他终于揪起Sean的衣领大步迈出了实验室。

“等等，Hank，我们不能在没有Logan和Charles的情况下去找强磁的家伙！我们打不过Erik！”

Sean在他手底下扑腾。他永远忘不了上个月Erik几乎掐断自己脖子的恐怖经历。

“今天是小组负责人例会，他这会儿不在实验室。”

听到这消息，Sean立刻挺直了腰板。

“但我觉得我们最好还是叫上Logan。”

“好吧。”

Hank拿出手机，按下2号键。

 

在三楼的实验室门前，Hank和Sean与穿着工字背心的Logan会面了。James Logan，之前是在生物农药研究组工作的，因为Charles说他们这组缺一个真正的有能力的研究员，于是就用女研究员Moria交换来了Logan，加拿大裔的大块头。他的到来让一直处于下风的“脑”终于赢得了主动。

中心主任Shaw对这种帮派打斗的模式睁一只眼闭一只眼。只是在每次回到家里，不满两岁的女儿问起他在哪里工作时，无奈地笑着回答自己隶属于一个最不像大学研究机构的研究机构。

Logan叼着雪茄，表情混杂着不耐烦和兴奋。尽管研究中心的烟雾警报器十分灵敏，但是Logan的雪茄从没让那玩意儿响过，也许他把那些烟一丝不落地都吞进肚子里了？

“那些杂种又干了什么？”他掐灭了烟，把头偏向Sean。

“他们让Hank的培养皿长满了绿毛儿。”Sean已经挽起了白大褂的袖子。

“哦，小可怜Hank。”Logan一笑，推开了实验室的大门，“滚出来，杂种们！”

 

Fragment-2

“嘿，瞧瞧，看谁来了！”

一头金色长发的女人正举着一支试管在摇匀其中的亮蓝色试剂，在看到忽然出现在门口的三个人时，她之前毫无表情的脸忽然生动了起来。

在她的提醒下，屋子里另外的两个人也从仪器后面探出了头。

“我算准了他们会来，今天可是例会的日子，Azazel。”其中一个浅金短发的瘦高个儿推了一把脸上的护目镜，用手肘撞了撞了身边站着的人。

Azazel的半边脸上带着一条贯穿了左眉到颧骨的伤疤，那让他看起来和Logan一样都不像是科学家。不过现在早不是以貌取人的年代了，有着标准科学工作者外表的Hank可是这所研究中心里打架的好手。

“你们让Hank的培养皿长绿毛儿了？”Logan显然没有叙旧的意思，他夹下雪茄悬在一个用红色马克笔标记了重点观察符号的培养皿上，准备好只要他们回答“是”他就把烟灰弹进去。

屋子另一面的三个人顿时紧张起来。谁也不想几个星期的研究成果里面混杂着巴西雪茄的废弃残渣。

“Logan，在指控别人前要有充足的证据。”金发女人放下了试管，她向Logan靠近了两步。

“除了你们还会有其他人指使Emma把我们的培养皿放在高温里发霉吗？！”Hank朝她吼叫。

头顶护目镜的高个儿疑惑地看着他们，“你说Emma？”

“为什么你会认为是我们指使她的而不是她自己忘了把它收进低温箱？”女人露出了胜利的笑容。尽管她的目光还紧盯着Logan的雪茄不放。

Sean转过身面对着Hank低声说，“Raven说的也有道理……”

“是你说他们有嫌疑的……”Hank咬着牙回答他。

“有什么悄悄话回你们自己的实验室说去，别打扰我们工作。”Raven飞快的从Logan的雪茄下面抢过了那盒培养皿塞进Azazel手里，“看好它。”

这样无功而返实在过于丢脸，Hank正准备找一个以往的过节作为借口和Raven好好打上一架，可惜就在他说出第一个单词的时候，他身后的实验室大门被人推开了。

Logan立刻像猎物走进的狼一样，手臂上的肌肉迅速隆起。

“你们在这儿干什么？”

说话的人带着一点德国口音，从语气中可以听得出他对这三个人的到来十分不满。

Hank不用转身看也能知道这人是谁——Erik Lehnsherr，“强磁”的领袖。他曾在Erik的手下骨折过两次。

“Hank怀疑你的组员买通了Emma，破坏我们的研究！”Sean很有气势地大声说道，但脚下不稳的后退步伐出卖了他。

没人不害怕Erik。

“等一下，明明是……”

“破坏你们的研究？”Erik挑起了一侧的眉毛，露出绝非善意的笑容，“那只能是从浪费时间的研究中拯救你们。我接受你们的道谢，现在滚出去。”

“你这混蛋！”

“Logan！”

Logan的拳头已经挥到了Erik的鼻尖前，却被门口传来的喊声阻止了接下去的动作。他凶恶地瞪着Logan，几秒钟的静止后愤愤地放下了手。他扭过头看着站在门口的男人，尽管不知道为什么他不让自己揍Erik，不过总会有合理的理由。

“Charles……”

“我们今天不和‘强磁’打架。”

Charles平静地直视Erik，双手插在裤子口袋里，腋下夹着他的会议记录本。Hank原本想要说出“强磁”的罪行然而他注意到了Charles脸上刻意隐去的种种表情。这可能说明在例会上，Erik干了些让他难堪的事。

“脑”的三名成员跟在Charles身后离开了“强磁”的实验室，最后一个出门的Hank听见Erik低声骂了一句“该死的Charles”。他回头去看却只看到Erik站在了桌子后面俯身调试着显微镜。

回去之后一定要问问Charles究竟发生了什么。

 

“真不敢相信你就这样放他们走了。”

Raven拿起试管，发现里面的试剂已经因为静置时间过长而出现了沉淀物。她郁闷地将里面的液体倒进了废液池，重新拿出一支试管开始调配。

“不然呢？”

“开会把你的脑袋开傻了吗？当然是揍他们或者延长离心实验室的使用权。”

“强磁”虽然和“脑”的成员结构十分相似，但是又有微妙的不同。Hank等人会遵从于Charles的绝对权威，不过“强磁”的这几个人可不会事事都顺着Erik的意思去做。因为意见不合而内讧的情况也并不是没有发生过。

这大概是因为Erik本身就是一个十分自我的人。当Charles考虑下一个行动可能会产生的每一种后果和副作用时，Erik已经把他想干的事情做完了。也正是这一特点吸引来了Raven、Azazel和Alex这三个总是没法与其他同事友好相处的研究员。奇妙的是，他们在一起虽然偶尔也发生争执，但大多数时间实验室里的氛围还是和平的，有时甚至会让人感到温馨。

Erik把从显微镜中观察到的内容写在了实验记录上，然后抬起头看向隔壁桌的Raven。

“我今天实在不想跟他们有更多的接触……”

Alex举着一个烧杯凑到Erik身边。

“Charles在例会上展示你的裸照了？”

“见鬼的，才没。”

“那你为什么一脸不高兴？”

作为这个研究小组里最年轻的成员，Alex总是对研究内容之外的东西抱有浓厚的兴趣。

而Erik对此并不赞赏。

“反正绝对跟裸照没关系。”Erik合上实验记录，向实验室门口走去。迈出一步之后又回身对Alex说，“还有，再提裸照我就让你喝光手里的东西。”

Aelx向后闪躲了一下，他看看Erik又看看手里的烧杯。

“这可是3号原油！”

“你会消化它的。”

走出实验室的Erik扔给他这句话。

 

他在走廊里掏出手机给Charles发了一条短信。三十秒之后，Charles就如同被召唤的灯神一样出现在他面前。

看见了Charles朝这边走过来，让Erik在例会上燃起的嫉恨之火烧得更旺。他猛地快步迎面过去，在Charles来不及停下时一拳打在了他的胃部。

“唔……见鬼，你他妈发什么疯！”毫无防范就突然被攻击的Charles捂着痛处，弯下了身子。“监控器正在拍呢！”

“你认为还有几个人没看过我揍你的场面？”

说着，Erik又用手肘向下撞击了Charles的背部。毫无保留的力量让Charles受不住地单膝跪下去。

“真不知道那群老家伙是不是退化成了阿米巴原虫，居然会把赞助资金投给你们去研究毫无应用价值的理论！”

“我以为你是个高尚的科学工作者，不会在乎那点钱。”

Charles在地上勉强挤出一个笑容对Erik说。他知道Erik从会议中途开始就很不爽，所以之前在“强磁”的实验室里他选择了退让。不过他没想到Erik居然会因为这件事把他叫出来在研究中心竖立着三台监控摄像头的走廊里动手。

“只要做实验就得花钱，你以为我们的成果都是凭空想象出来的吗！而且我的组员也需要更好的经济条件来支持他们的研究工作！”

Erik努力争取过这一项资金，校方董事也说生物活性剂的研究具有更大的实用性和经济价值，可是他们却把数目可观的额外经费拨给了趴在地上的家伙。

“哦，对，我听说Alex因为房租的问题不得不借宿到你家去了。”Charles恍然地点点头，一副惋惜的样子。“其实我可以把这批资金的一半让给你。真的，我们的资金并不紧张而且组员的生活也很富裕。”

“这算什么？同情施舍？”

Erik看上去像是准备随时踩爆Charles的脑袋。

“不，当然不。”

Charles晃晃悠悠地站起身来，和Erik近到只要再前进一小步他俩的鼻子就能撞在一起。

“我是想买下离心机实验室的下两个月使用权。”他微笑着说。

“见鬼去吧！Charles！”

Erik用前额绝不轻地砸向Charles，之后扔下眼冒金星的Charles扬长而去。

 

Fragment-3

他一拳挥去，正中Erik的鼻梁骨。

他们俩都听到了“咔嚓”一声，Charles认为是Erik的鼻梁碎了而Erik则认为是Charles的手指折了。

这种时候痛感已经变得相当迟钝，在大脑把你下颌上的疼痛反射回来的时候，你的肋骨可能又遭到了重击。所以，猜想是对手受的伤害更大有助于在气势上获得胜利。

现在他们俩的样子都挺惨，汗水和灰尘在衣服上搅成了泥，脸上有些地方已经出现了淤青。

“你就这点能耐吗？万磁王？”

Charles叫嚣着，甩了甩指关节上沾的血渍。

被这家伙打得鼻血直流不是什么光彩的事，更别提在Erik眼里Charles就像个吃了一辈子垃圾食品的宅男。

“闭上你的嘴。”

他侧身啐了一口，发现牙龈也渗了血。然后猛地抬起腿狠狠踢向Charles的胃部。

猝不及防的Charles勉强没有让Erik的鞋踹上那个会让他吐出来的器官，但是因为闪避的不够远而被踢中了胯骨。他那地方脆弱的很。Charles忍不住弯了腰，右手捂在胯骨上。

这家伙还没倒下，所以Erik没有停止他的攻击。他趁着Charles后防空虚，大步上前给了他刚才攻击的目标——Charles的胃——一拳，接着伸出手抓住Charles肩膀和腰侧的衣服把他横着拎起来，举到自己眼睛的高度后又重重地摔在水泥地上。

“妈的……噢……”

Charles在地上蠕动了两下，最后放弃了站起来的打算。他真的要吐了。

“你该庆幸我没打算弄断你的脊柱。”Erik喘着气。这家伙可真他妈沉。

“唔……操你的Erik……”

“你想操我这事还是留作你圣诞节的愿望吧。”Erik扯起衬衫擦了擦手，然后拉住Charles的胳膊把他拽了起来。“下个月的高速离心机还是我们组的。”

“去死吧Erik，死基佬。”

 

Fragment-4

漆黑的房间里只有几架电量残余的仪器提示灯在闪烁着幽绿的光，那太微弱了，甚至都照不亮它们周围半平方米的地方。

快冻僵的Charles抱着膝盖蜷在一张桌子下面，意识已经不太清晰，只是一直强迫自己不要睡着，不要死在这里。他咬紧了下嘴唇，指甲已经用力地扣进了掌心，渗出血来。

在这样荒郊野岭的封闭独立实验室，除非他的通讯设备恢复，不然没人能知道他在哪儿、他的情况如何。

一个科学界的奇才断送在这没有暖气又停了电的与外界失去联系的小房间里。而这则新闻不会比娱乐八卦引起更大的反响。Charles自嘲。

他换了个姿势，不想浪费能量但又不得不活动一下自己僵直麻木的四肢。

忽然一阵急促的撞门声惊醒了即将陷入昏迷的Charles，他动动已无血色的嘴唇，哆嗦着问了一句有人在那儿吗？

撞门声停下来，随后伴着一声巨响，铁门被人从外向内踹开，借着外面的光线Charles模模糊糊地看到一个人影走到了自己身边蹲了下来。

“看来整个试验基地和我相依为命只有你了。”

Charles认出来了，那是Erik，他的死敌的声音。不过此时他已经顾不了许多，直接寻着热源扑进了Erik的怀中。

而Erik显然没有拒绝，他看了看快死过去的Charles，收紧了圈在Charles肩膀的手。

“好吧，也许死前最后一个看到的人是你也不错。”

 

感觉离死亡边缘远了一些，Charles在温暖的怀抱里转了一下身体。他试了两次总算撑开沉重的眼皮，先看到的是一片深紫色的羽绒服衣襟，视线上移后才看到了曾经被自己狠揍过的线条美好的下巴。

“Erik？”

刚一发出声音，他就意识到自己应该昏睡了有几个小时之久，嗓子已经完全干哑了。

“别说话，你得保持体力。”

Erik又把羽绒大衣裹紧了一些，更多地包住他怀里的Charles。

“你怎么找到我的......”

Erik叹了口气，就算是这种时候也无法阻止Charles和自己对着干。

“我和Raven回这里取样本数据，半路遇到暴风雪，我就让她开车先回去。”看出Charles可能要问什么，他又连忙继续说：“她一个人搞得定，男人都不是她对手。”

Charles深有体会地微笑起来，点了点头。

“进了基地大楼没多久就停电了，我艰难地找到配电室之后，在那里发现你这屋的仪器闸没有关，回想起当初我们下山时你没出现在Hank身边，我就猜你这家伙会不会因为睡过头被忘在实验室里了。”

“只是数据没处理完......”

“闭嘴。”Erik瞪了他一眼，“然后我试着撞开大门，结果你还真的就在这里。我昨天告诉Raven如果我今晚还没回去，她明早就要带着救援队来这儿。所以，”他再一次收紧了手臂，“现在开始，没有更多的问题，你只要再坚持四个小时。”

“谢谢，Erik。”

“别说话！”

 

Fragment-5

“说真的，你就没想过换一所研究中心呆着吗？”Logan叼着雪茄，给刚刚被揍过的Hank贴着纱布。真走运这里不是数学研究所而是生物化学院，会用完的永远不是纱布。

“我不能。”Hank回答。

对于Logan而言这是个有趣的答案，他不能，而非他不想。估计又是因为对Charles的个人崇拜。他咬了一下雪茄的过滤嘴，扭头看那个给自己上药的小个子男人，这个小组的领导者，五分钟之前被Raven打趴在地上的绅士--他说不能对女士动手于是那位“女士”就拿他当沙包了。

实验室的门被推开，该润滑的合页发出一声难听的警报。

Logan看过去，太阳穴的血管立刻鼓起。

“找Charles。”

可能是意识到这块土地不欢迎他，来者只把三分之一的身体从门缝探了进来。

Charles扔下固定扣，气呼呼地往门口挪动。他不能走得太快，刚才Raven一脚踹在他胫骨上了，希望它没碎。

来到走廊里，Charles立刻被一股力量推在墙上，然后火热的双唇压了下来。

“该死，这他妈还有摄像头呢！”Charles享受了十秒钟这个勾起他灵魂深处原罪的热吻，然后推开把他挤到墙上的人。“怎么回事，Erik？”

“作为Raven揍了你的补偿。”Erik再接再励，把Charles拽去了墙垛后面摄像头的死角。他继续亲吻着Charles的下巴。

“你就不能跟她说说？”Charles推了一下Erik的头，未果，只好放任他为所欲为。“我觉得这太不公平了，私下里你没完没了地上我，公开时间里我还要被你的组员揍，我亏大了。”

“如果你能给Raven择个伴儿，她多余的能量就不会朝着你来了。”

“哦，Hank怎么样！”

“他看上去倒是挺耐打，下次我会跟她说起的。”Erik握住了Charles的手，十指交扣。“现在先来解决今早我没让你射出来的问题吧。”

“Erik，我早晚有一天会亲手打死你！”

“拭目以待。”

 

Fragment-6

Charles抱着装满切片面包和各种简装果酱的牛皮纸袋打开了家门。屋子里的空气被电暖器烧的暖烘烘的，那东西是Erik买回来的，因为Erik不忍心看他在冬天写实验报告时把手指头冻掉。Charles皱了皱鼻子，然后笑起来。

把大衣挂在门口的衣架上，放下了手中的食物，Charles打开电视机。他把所有的频道都取消了，只留下那个滚动播放的新闻频道，其他节目对于他来说都是多余的。Erik不爱看电视，最多在每天煮咖啡的时候调到新闻台看上几分钟，然后嘲笑政客们虚伪的嘴脸。

他检查了邮件，里面都是垃圾广告，还有电影下载网站的新鲜快讯。Erik最喜欢一边嘲笑Charles没胆出去找女人宁可在家看这种非法的东西，一边搂着不理他认真研究要下哪部电影的Charles动手动脚，直到他们俩滚进卧室里拍完一部pron。

几条航空资讯播完，Charles的咖啡已经煮好了，他用Erik从陶瓷店精选的杯子盛了半杯，加了两块糖之后想了想又扔进去一块，然后端着它坐到了电视机前。

在这个到处充满了Erik影子的家里，他替Erik在咖啡里多放了一块糖，看着新闻里播送的空难救援最新进展。

Charles想起来，今天是Erik乘坐的航班在海上失事的第十一天，他和往常一样重复着一些简单的事情。

不过他发现，这还是比Erik在的时候要困难得多。

Charles看着电视屏幕里又打捞上的一具遇难者遗体，眼睛里忽然充满了映着他虹膜颜色的蓝色的泪水。

 

Fragment-7

没有人会比Charles在操作高速离心机时更加专心致志，所以大家都不会对他戴着护目镜出现在实验楼的走廊里感到奇怪。早作准备是严谨的科学工作者应该具备的良好素质。

Charles在离心机室门外站定，眨了眨隐藏在防雾镜片后面的略显红肿的双眼。

为什么门上会悬挂着“使用中”的字牌？他分明已经在三天前预约了今天6个小时的使用权。

哪怕站在里面的人是院长，他也会狠狠踢他的胃部，如果是女研究员就礼貌的请她出去……他推开了那扇略显沉重的木制门。

Charles没有忍住发出了小小的一声“操”。

也没有人会比Charles更清楚踢上那个人的胃部需要多么精湛的格斗术和多么备受上帝恩宠的运气。就算是十五天前被喂得十分健康的格斗爱好者Charles也不那么容易办到，何况是现在这个睡眠不足严重消瘦还肿着一双眼睛的弱鸡科学家？

“操！”他又加大音量说了一遍。

“哦，嘿，Charles。”离心机操作旁边穿着白大褂的男人转过来。

“我恨你的笑容……收起你那两排牙齿……”Charles摘下了护目镜，困扰地抬起手揉捏着鼻梁。“我已经预定了离心机，你最好把它让给我……”不然我就会踢爆你的胃粘膜。他犹豫了一下还是没有说出后半句。

“你还没有忘记获得离心机使用权的正确方法对吧？”

“见鬼！”

Charles下一刻真的就同过去一样扑到了Erik的身前用力地给了Erik的脸一拳，接着用更大的力气抱住了他。

“你没好好吃饭吗？Charles？”

“闭嘴。”

“你肚子上的肉去哪儿了？”

“你他妈给我闭嘴，Erik！”

“你不觉得这场景很熟悉吗？还有，我很想你，Charles。”Erik的双手终于离开了Charles的腹部，环住了他的背。“在海上漂流的每一秒我都在想你。”

他听到Charles大声地吸了吸鼻子。

“可能这样问不太合时宜，但是你怎么回来的？”

“我在海上遇到一条体贴温顺的鲨鱼。”

“那可真浪漫啊……”Charles哽咽了一下，猛然抬起膝盖击中了Erik的胃部。“现在请离我的离心机远一点儿，‘欢迎回家’•先生。”


End file.
